


Losin' Control

by Meli_writes



Series: Shallura for My Birthday! [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and romelle are cousins, College AU, F/M, Heartbreak, Not Beta Read, Romance, Some Cursing, Swim Team, Trust Issues, barely edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Lotor broke Allura's heart just before college making her adopt a new prospective on love: Fuck love. Going into college she decides she' ll kick-ass at school and have fun doing it. No strings, no love, no heartache, just fun. But, then she meets Shiro, a swimmer with dreams of flying and she starts to forget her rules.





	Losin' Control

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday is tomorrow, y'all!!!!  
> Remember that College AU headcannon I posted? This is the beginning <3

Allura’s always been so sure of what her future would look like. She would be the woman who had it all. She would have an impressive education, she would climb her way to the top at her father’s Tech Company, show everyone that she deserved to inherit the company when the time came, and she would be happily married… to Lotor. 

She never expected for her plan to come crumbling down like a wooden castle beaten to a pulp by angry ocean waves. “I’m so stupid,” she groaned and dragged her hands down her face in a weak attempt at keeping the tears at bay. 

She was sitting on a swing in her high school graduation robes, her cap thrown on the ground beside her. Her thoughts replaying her earlier conversation with her now ex-boyfriend. In her mind’s eye she saw Lotor’s handsome features scrunch up in confusion, “Did you actually think you and I would end up together? What, I fucked you and now you expect us to get married,” he laughed, “grow up, Allura. We were never going to work. You were crushing on me, Lu, and I was curious to see if I could get you to open your legs for me.” With another laugh he shook his head in disbelief. 

God, he played her like a fiddle. 

“I love you, Lotor, don’t do this to me. To us,” she cried. She lost her virginity to him just the night before. Didn’t that mean anything to him? 

She trusted him. She gave him her heart. She was so sure they were perfect for each other. They grew up together. They had been the best of friend as children. Sure he grew distant when he got older, but they were never estranged. And when she told him she liked him he smiled his most charming smile. He was so sweet to her. He took interest in all her favorite things. 

She thought they were in love. She told herself his absence at her locker this morning didn’t mean anything. She told herself his decision to sit with his friends and not with her during lunch was just because of their excitement over graduation. She was sure that her unanswered texts and calls after school was just him getting ready for graduation. She was so sure.

“There is no us, Allura. Don’t embarrass yourself,” he scoffed and left her there at the swings. She felt so stupid. She should have known that he was trying to ghost her. She should have seen it coming, she thought and looked up at the cloudy skies above as tears ran down her temples and into her hair.

She wished she were in another reality. One where she could fuckin’ kick Lotor’s ass three ways to Sunday, where no one would ever treat her like this. Daydream after daydream filled her mind until she settled on one that felt attainable.

She imagined herself, a beautiful and intelligent young woman. One who’s primary focus was on her studies, and her dream career, but who was also carefree, fun, and happy. A young woman who didn’t let men get too close. A woman who enjoyed good company as much as a good romance novel. A woman who stood tall, loved her body, and gave herself happiness. 

Standing up from the swing she wiped away the stray tears, lifted her chin, and walked home. College was around the corner and that dream woman living a dream life would be her. 

Fuck Lotor. Fuck love. Fuck heartache. 

She wouldn’t let this keep her unhappy forever. No, she’ll let herself cry and be upset tonight. Maybe she would even call her cousin, Romelle, because misery loves company. Allura would let herself watch sad dramas on Netflix, eat ice cream, and cry, but then she would leave that shit behind her and move the fuck on. 

* * *

“I can’t believe we have to wear these ugly caps for swim class, I mean, look at me ‘Lura! I look like a fuckin’ alien, for god’s sake,” Romelle whined. 

“You look like the cutest alien to ever walk into swim class,” Allura said and bumped shoulders with her cousin. The two walked out of the changing rooms near the university's pool wearing an appropriate swimsuit, hair tucked under the cap, and towels over their shoulders. 

“We are the cutest aliens to walk into swim class. We’re related, so if I’m the cutest, so are you.” her cousin said making Allura laugh. Times like these were when Allura was so thankful that she and her cousin were so close. She had been avoiding fulfilling the physical ed. requirement for the longest time because sports were always something she enjoyed most with friends. Now that Romelle transferred to the same university she had the perfect buddy for it.

“Thank for taking this class with me, Mel. I think we’ll have fun with it, despite our alien looks,” she said smiling. 

Romelle grabbed her hand and quickly squeezed it before letting go, “Of course, ‘Lura.”

Allura poked her tongue out and crossed her eyes making her cousin snort. They were so engrossed in laughter that they hadn’t seen the handsome Asian guy in skin tight swim trunks chuckling as he walked towards them. “Ladies,” he said with a warm smile drawing their attention.

Allura turned to see him first and easily returned his smile. He was tall and very muscular. He had a towel draped over his head as he rubbed at his hair and wore tight swim trunks that hugged his hips and thighs beautifully. There were a few water droplets running down his chest and Allura let her eyes follow them down his six pack to melt onto his trunks. Beside her Mel covered her mouth to try to control her laughter and waved at him as they stepped aside to let him pass in the narrow hall. The two turned to watch him walk away and fought the urge to squeal. The man was GORGEOUS and his back was just as beautiful as his front.

When they walked through the door they started whispering.

“Stars, was he real?” 

“I think we just came across a mystical unicorn, Mel. This class is blessed,” Allura said. 

“Did you see his abs?”

“Did you see his ass?”

“He was magical.”

“If I see him again, I’m going to ask him out,” Allura told her.

“Oh my god, yesss! He could barely take his eyes off you,” Romelle whisper-squealed.

Swim class was fun and fairly simple. Allura and Romelle learned to swim ages ago, but the class looked like it would be a wonderful work out once they passed the basics. By the end of class both girls were buzzing with energy and talking about food, but Allura couldn’t get the unicorn off her mind. She wondered if she would see him again next class. 

She would tell him what she always told her lovers: She wasn’t interested in anything long term. She was focusing on her school work and was only looking to have fun and enjoy each others company for a while. He would be overjoyed to hear it just like every other guy and they would enjoy their date. Stars, they would have a blast together, she knew it. 

* * *

Allura managed to see him in that same hall a few times, but luck didn’t seem to be on her side in the occasions. Everytime she was about to say something to him someone or something managed to interrupt. But, they had been making eyes at each other and she was sure she would eventually get her chance. 

She wasn’t expecting for her chance to present itself on a day when she didn’t have her swim class, but there they were standing in line at the coffee shop on campus. Allura had her silver hair loose and in waves, wearing leggings, a cropped sweatshirt, and her favorite sneakers. She had her headphones in and was humming along to the music while she waited in line when the man in front of her turned around with his eyebrows raised and a small smile on his lips. 

The unicorn, her mind shouted. She popped out an ear bud in time to hear him say, “You must be a morning person, huh?”

“Not really, I just can’t help humming. Hey, aren’t you the guy I keep seeing on my way to swim class?”  
“Probably, I’m the captain of the swim team and we usually practice before the swim classes start for the day,” he said and tilted his head a little, “Are you always with another girl when you’re going to class?”

He remembered her! “Yeah, my cousin,” she smiled.

“I almost didn’t recognize you without the swim cap on,” he chuckled.

She laughed too, "I'm Allura and yo-" 

“Hey, buddy, can you just ask for her number, so we can all get our fuckin’ coffee already?” 

Allura scoffed and turned to look at the jerk behind them. He looked exhausted and she decided to cut him some slack. Turning she the unicorn roll his eyes before his eyes met hers again with a smirk, “I'm Shiro. Let me buy you coffee?”

“Yeah, thanks,” she said and moved to stand beside him in front of the register, “A medium hot vanilla latte for me please.”

“And a large black coffee for me,” he said. 

The two moved to the side to wait for their orders together. Talking to him was easy, she realized. The usual chat about their majors and hopes of what to do with their degrees came up. She found he was attentive when she talked about her hopes to make it in the Tech industry. She didn’t mention the fact that her dad’s company was a major company in said industry but that didn’t really matter just yet. 

She was surprised to find out that he had a double major in Psychology and Aeronautics because she didn’t realize aeronautics was even an option. “Aeronautics? Like flying?” 

He chuckled, “Yes, exactly.”

Allura found herself completed engrossed in their conversation. He was smart and just as ambitious as she. He was funny, sweet and god, he was handsome. Before she new it an hour had passed and her next class was about to start in 15 minutes. She told him about her class starting soon and she passed him her phone, “Here, save your number and we’ll catch up later.” 

Shiro saved his contact and passed the phone back to her. “Alright now smile!,” she said and lifted her camera. 

He laughed and she took the photo just before he said, “What is this the DMV?”

She poked her tongue out at him and said, “Oh, hush! I’ll send you a photo later. See you later!” Quickly she walked out and headed to class. She made it before the professor and realized as she opened a new word doc that she never actually asked him out… and she didn’t give him the no strings talk either… Weird, she thought, but quickly shrugged it away. She’d tell him next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I barely edited this. I think I looked at the first two page and then went: Fuck it, Shallura for my birthday isn't about editing! It's about having some Shallura for my birthdayyyyy! lol
> 
> So, please excuse the mistakes I plan on looking this over during the holiday :) 
> 
> Leave me a comment, y'all know I'm a sucker for your feedback. <3


End file.
